User blog:Plankton5165/Sneak Peek: Crafting Weapons!
Main You will be able to craft weapons for the five playable characters in Supernanny: The Theory 2017, and all the games after it. You will go to a playable character secret adult's wagon, which has so many stations, where you can build a weapon. They are not an adventurer, unlike the other playable characters. You can use any station. You can use all of them at once when Multitasking. Each type of weapon for Nicole has three molds. As far as other weapons go, there are not enough confirmed weapons and variations yet. Each variation has a different Elemental Boost. As your two ranks go up, one for adventuring and one for crafting, that's right, for the first time, there will be ranks. As your ranks go up, you can purchase upgrades for coins. Each type of weapon has a different process for crafting. All weapons need to be forged using your collect ores, and some weapons share similar parts, like grips. To start crafting, it will cost 200 jewels. If you craft a great weapon, a star will be stacked on a shadowy star on the star meter.. When the meter is filled, you will unlock extra elemental boosts for that weapon variation! You need 10 stars to reach Bronze Rank, 25 to reach Silver Rank, 50 to reach Gold Rank, and 80 to reach Platinum Rank. You can get achievements as you reach ranks and craft weapons. Stats Each weapon has the following stats and elements: *Attack: The weapon's attack strength *Special Attack: The weapon's special attack strength (Fire Power, Water Power, etc.) *Luck: As your weapon's Luck for that weapon gets higher, enemies may drop more items, expensive jewels, and better metals. Green jewels is worth 1 jewel, Blue jewels are worth 3, Yellow jewels are worth 5, Red jewels are worth 10, and Rainbow jewels are worth 25 jewels. *Speed: Determines how fast the weapon's attack is *Fire Power: More effective to icy enemies, bugs, grass enemies, and enemies made of steel, but less effective to fiery enemies, dragons, enemies made of rocks, and water enemies. The more the power, the higher the chance of burning an enemy and making it lose 8% of its maximum health every time it attacks, but it thaws and frees frozen enemies. *Water Power: More effective to enemies made of rocks, fiery enemies, and enemies that suit with the ground type, but less effective to dragons, water enemies, and grass enemies. *Grass Power: More effective to enemies make of rocks, water enemies, and enemies that suit with the ground type, but less effective to bugs, dragons, fiery enemies, flying enemies, grass enemies, poison enemies, and enemies made of steel. *Electric Power: More effective to flying enemies and water enemies, but less effective to dragons, grass enemies, and electric enemies, and enemies that suit with the ground type are immune to electric power. The more the power, the higher the chance of giving the enemy cerebral palsy and paralysis. *Psychic Power: More effective to enemies that are into fighting, and poison enemies, but less effective to psychic enemies, and enemies made of steel. Enemies with dark powers are immune to psychic power. *Ice Power: More effective to dragons, flying enemies, grass enemies, and enemies that suit with the ground type, but less effective to fiery enemies, icy enemies, enemies made out of steel, and water enemies. The more the power, the higher the chance of freezing an enemy and making it unable to attack. *Dragon Power: More effective to dragon enemies, but less effective to enemies made of steel. The more the power, the higher the chance of burning an enemy and making it lose 8% of its maximum health every time it attacks, and it rarely thaws and frees frozen enemies. *Dark Power: More effective to psychic enemies, but less effective to enemies with dark powers, enemies that are into fightning, and enemies made of steel. The power for a weapon come from the metal you use to create it. Better metals have higher stats. If you craft a weapon poorly, the stats will go down, and it won't do as well when attacking enemies. Craft a great weapon and try to get the maximum powers! You can buy parts in NannyFan92's shack of triumph. Parts that you collect or buy will also have additional Stat Boosts, to make your weapon even stronger. Weapons and parts can also have Elemental Boosts in addition to their regular stats. Shop Use the jewels you collect to buy weapon parts from NannyFan92's shack of triumph. New items are added as you create levels and craft weapons. You can also buy some extra metal ore as you create better weapons. Those from weakest to the strongest: *Bronze ~ default, 80 jewels for 15, 150 for 30, 290 for 60. *Iron ~ craft 3 bronze weapons, 120 jewels for 15, 230 for 30, 440 for 60. *Steel ~ craft 3 iron weapons, 180 jewels for 15, 340 for 30, 650 for 60. *Gold ~ craft 5 steel weapons, 240 jewels for 15, 440 for 30, 840 for 60. *Crystal ~ craft 6 gold weapons, 320 jewels for 15, 580 for 30, 1000 for 60. Another metal ore you have is "Copper". Everyone has infinite Copper. Copper is the weakest. Weapon Parts Many parts will give Elemental Boosts to your weapons. If you attach a part poorly, you may not get the full Elemental Boost amount, so be careful! Weapon Boosts Each weapon variation comes with different Elemental Boosts. Many weapons deal extra damage for elements. Changes Other changes for defeating enemies when adventuring: *You'll earn experience points when a monster is defeated, and as your rank increases, your weapon's stats increase as well. Defense also increases. *Enemies will drop jewels and each metal ore besides Copper. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts